DISGUISE
by LunaArcelEolia
Summary: Songfic. Naruto lelah mengenakan topeng itu. Sampai kapan ia harus berpura-pura? Tak adakah yang memahami dirinya? Ia akan menunggu. Menunggu orang-orang melihat dirinya. Hingga saat itu tiba, ia akan terus berusaha untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Oneshot


Disclaimer: Naruto dan lagu di fic ini bukan punyaku TT TT

**DISGUISE**

Naruto duduk sendirian. Di tempat itu. Tempat di mana ia selalu berada saat ia ingin sendirian. Tempat ia bebas berpikir dan merenung. Di bawahnya terhampar pemandangan sebuah desa yang penuh kesibukan. Desa tempat di mana ia tinggal. Desa tempat orang-orang yang disayanginya berada. Desa yang selalu ia lindungi. Tempat untuknya pulang. Tempat di mana dia berharap mendapat sedikit perhatian, bukannya kebencian

Have you ever felt some kind of emptiness inside  
You will never measure up, to those people you  
Must be strong, can't show them that you're weak

Naruto memandang desa itu. Desa yang menolaknya. Mengucilkannya. Membencinya. Dia teringat kembali akan masa kecilnya. Masa-masa itu sungguh berat. Apalagi bagi dirinya yang saat itu hanyalah seorang anak kecil. Tanpa orang tua, tanpa teman. Rasa sepi itu begitu menyesakkan. Ditambah pandangan tajam penuh kebencian yang mereka lemparkan padanya. Bisikan-bisikan dan celaan. Dia tak mengerti. Apa yang telah ia perbuat hingga mereka begitu membencinya dan mengharapkan kematiannya? Apa salahnya? Rasa sepi itu begitu pekat. Ia tak ingin sendirian. Ia ingin orang-orang berhenti membencinya. Karena itu ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia takkan menangis lagi. Ia akan menjadi kuat. Demi dirinya sendiri.

Have you ever told someone something  
That's far from the truth  
Let them know that you're okay  
Just to make them stop  
All the wondering, and questions they may have

Naruto memandang desa itu. Di kejauhan ia bisa melihat sosok yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. "Iruka-sensei," bisiknya.

Dan Naruto ingat. Seseorang yang telah menyelamatkannya dari kesepian dan kesedihan itu. Orang pertama yang melihatnya sebagai Uzumaki Naruto, bukan Kyuubi. Salah seorang yang sangat berarti bagi dirinya. Seseorang yang memberikan sosok seorang ayah yang tak pernah dikenalnya. Umino Iruka. Betapa Naruto sangat menyayangi dan menghormatinya. Dan Naruto pun berjanji untuk jadi lebih kuat. Agar Iruka tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya lagi.

I'm okay, I really am now  
Just needed some time, to figure things out  
Not telling lies, I'll be honest with you  
Still we don't know what's yet to come

Naruto sudah lebih kuat sekarang. Ia yakin akan hal itu. Karena jika ia tidak kuat, ia takkan sanggup bertahan di sana. Di desa itu. Desa yang saat ini masih tak menerima dirinya. Jika ia tak kuat, ia akan membuat Iruka khawatir. Ia tak ingin membuat guru yang baik itu khawatir akan dirinya. Ia tak suka melihat wajah Iruka yang penuh kecemasan dan kesedihan saat memandang dirinya. Karena itu ia akan berusaha untuk menjadi kuat. Agar ia bisa bertahan di tempat itu.

Have you ever seen your face,  
In a mirror there's a smile  
But inside you're just a mess,  
You feel far from good  
Need to hide, 'cos they'd never understand

Naruto sadar bahwa selama ini ia hanya bersandiwara. Senyum itu hanyalah senyum palsu. Senyum itu hanya topeng. Topeng yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi kesedihan dan rasa sepi yang ia rasakan. Tawa itu hanya untuk menyembunyikannya rasa sakit di hatinya. Rasa sakit akan penolakan desa itu terhadap dirinya. Keonaran yang ia lakukan hanyalah kedok untuk mendapat sedikit perhatian. Perhatian yang tak kunjung ia dapatkan. Ia berharap mereka mengerti. Ia berharap mereka dapat menerimanya. Namun itu semua hanya mimpi. Mimpi yang tak jelas apakah akan terlaksana.

Have you ever had this wish, of being  
Somewhere else  
To let go of your disguise, all your worries too  
And from that moment, then you see things clear

Terkadang Naruto berpikir untuk pergi. Pergi ke suatu tempat di mana tak ada lagi orang-orang yang memandangnya penuh kejijikan. Tempat di mana ia bisa diterima sebagai dirinya sendiri. Tempat ia bisa melepaskan topengnya. Tempat ia dapat memasang senyum dan tawa bahagia yang sesungguhnya. Bukan sekedar sandiwara. Bukan sebuah kepalsuan maupun kepura-puraan. Karena ia sudah lelah bersandiwara. Ia sudah lelah berpura-pura bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja, namun kenyataanya tidak. Ia sudah lelah mengenakan topeng itu.

I'm okay, I really am now  
Just needed some time, to figure things out  
Not telling lies, I'll be honest with you  
Still we don't know what's yet to come

Tapi Naruto tak ingin menyerah. Tidak. Ia takkan menyerah. Ia tak boleh menyerah.

Are you waiting for the day  
When your pain will disappear  
When you know that it's not true  
What they say about you  
You could not care less about the things  
Surrounding you  
Ignoring all the voices from the walls

Selama 12 tahun Naruto menunggu. Ia menanti orang-orang untuk memahami dirinya. Dan penantian itu tak sia-sia. Iruka-sensei, Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Sandaime Hokage, Ero-sennin, Tsunade-baachan, dan semua teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka di sana. Berdiri di sampingnya. Memahami dan menerima dirinya. Tak ada hal lain yang bisa membuat dirinya lebih bahagia saat ini.

I'm okay, I really am now  
Just needed some time, to figure things out  
Not telling lies, I'll be honest with you  
Still we don't know what's yet to come

Naruto sangat bahagia. Ia telah mendapatkan teman-teman yang begitu menyayanginya. Walaupun penduduk desa belum bisa menerimanya ia takkan menyerah. Ia hanya perlu menjadi lebih kuat dan membuktikan dirinya. Karena itu ia berjanji pada dirinya untuk terus menjadi kuat. Agar ia bisa menjadi Hokage kelak. Ya. Cita-citanya sejak kecil yang tak pernah ia lepaskan. Karena ia yakin dapat meraihnya. Ia akan menjadi Hokage dan akan melindungi desa itu. Tak peduli apapun resikonya. Karena ia menyukai desa itu. Ia akan menjadi Hokage dan orang-orang akan melihat dirinya. Dirinya sebagai Uzumaki Naruto, sang Hokage. Bukan Kyuubi. Ia akan menjadi Hokage dan melindungi semuanya.

I'm okay, I really am now  
Just needed some time, to figure things out  
Not telling lies, I'll be honest with you  
Still we don't know what's yet to come

Naruto memandang desa di bawahnya. Kesibukan itu mulai berkurang. Ia menatap langit dan menyadari bahwa senja sudah tiba. Saatnya untuk kembali, pikirnya. Dan ia pun menuruni tempat itu dengan keahlian ninjanya. Sesampainya di bawah, ditatapnya tempat ia berada tadi. Patung para Hokage yang terkenal dan dihormati. Suatu saat nanti, batinnya, suatu saat nanti wajahku akan terukir di sana. Dan Naruto pun pergi. Menuju tempat favoritnya, kedai ramen Ichiraku, sambil memikirkan ramen apa yang akan ia pesan.

Still we don't know what's yet to come  
Still we don't know what's yet to come

Naruto akan buktikan. Walaupun ia tak dapat menerka apa yang ada di masa depan, ia takkan menyerah. Tak akan pernah menyerah. Karena itu adalah jalan ninjanya.

A/N: akhirnya bikin fanfic juga. Bagi yang ga tau lagunya, lagu ini soundtracknya serial 100% senorita. Ato di Indonesia di kenal dengan twins. Ini fanfic pertamaku. Jangan lupa nge-review.


End file.
